1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focal point detection device of a camera having a plurality of focal point detection regions, and a method of detecting a focal point using such a focal point detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A focal point detection device capable of detecting focal point state of an object image corresponding to each of a plurality of focal point detection regions in an imaging screen is known. In a focal point detection device of such a kind, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 64-48050, the probability of the central focal point detection region in which the existence probability of the principal object to be imaged is high being selected is enhanced by performing focal point detection region selection in which the central focal point detection region in the imaging screen has priority to others.
Further, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-262319, it is made possible to perform focal point detection in a focal point detection region closer to the intention of the user. In this, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-262319, the focal point detection regions provided in the imaging screen are classified into groups, and focal point detection is performed only in the focal point detection region in the group selected by the user. As a result of this, it becomes unnecessary to perform focal point detection in the entire focal point detection regions, and hence it becomes possible to quickly perform focal point detection.